Grand, Brun, Sociopathe
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de Sofia313 - C'était un pari simple. Tout ce que Kol avait à faire, c'était de survivre à tout un rendez-vous avec une fille que Rebekah avait choisi. Malheureusement, cette fille était trop, même pour Kol.


**Coucou ! **

**Me revoilà après plusieurs mois d'absence et avec une nouvelle traduction ! Je ne pensais pas que je m'arrêterais de traduire pendant autant de temps mais la première année de médecine prend du temps !**

**C'est encore une traduction d'un OS de Sofia313 appelé «Tall, dark, sociopath». J'espère que cela vous plaira et j'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews pour me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne Lecture ! :-)**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

Kol regarda sa montre et roula des yeux, son rendez-vous avait presque une heure et demi de retard. Apparemment, les femmes n'avaient pas changé ce dernier siècle, elles faisaient toujours attendre les hommes. Ce n'est pas que cela importait, il n'était pas là pour la rencontrer, il était là pour faire apprendre à sa soeur une leçon. Rebekah avait osé dire qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un rencard sans utiliser une seule fois la compulsion, l'hypnose. C'était juste ridicule de dire cela. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Biensûr, Rebekah avait voulu le lui prouver et il en était là. Juste un rendez-vous sans utiliser la compulsion et il aurait la voiture de sa soeur. Evidemment, il aurait pu acheter autant de voiture qu'il en voulait, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Rebekah aimait vraiment cette voiture. Il pouvait le faire, et Rebekah était une imbécile si elle pensait autrement. Juste un seul rendez-vous, cela ne pouvait pas être plus facile ?

Kol sourit et apprécia sa boisson. Le restaurant semblait être presque plein ce soir. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de restaurant. Cette femme était simplement magnifique. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et sa peau était bronzé. Elle portait une robe courte rouge qui complimentait sa mince silhouette et sa magnifique poitrine. Elle et une voiture ? Il était vraiment chanceux ce soir. Il se leva et lui adressa l'un de ses sourires les plus charmants mais elle passa devant sa table sans même faire attention à lui.

- Cheri ! Dit-elle et elle embrassa un homme qui se trouvait quelques tables plus loin.

Bon sang, mauvaise femme. Nom de Dieu, où est son …

- Cal ? Dit soudainement la voix d'une femme, coupant net le fil de ses pensées.

Kol se retourna et fronça les sourcils, c'était son rendez-vous ? La femme était assez petite, probablement dans la vingtaine. Elle avait des boucles blondes sablées et des lunettes ringardes. Elle portait une longue robe imprimé avec des arcs jaunes, un chandail blanc et beaucoup de bracelets et de bagues de pacotille. Elle avait aussi un grand sac à main.

- Kol, corrigea-t-il après avoir récupérer la capacité de parler.

- OK, répondit-elle. Je suis Sunny.

- Sunny ? Répéta-t-il.

- Diminutif de Sunshine, expliqua-t-elle. Sunshine Everdream Starlight. Et, non, ma mère n'était pas une hippie, elle était juste folle. Je veux dire vraiment folle, elle est toujours dans un hopital psychiatrique.

- Euh … réussit à dire Kol et il leva sa main. Et bien, ravi de te rencontrer, Sunny.

- Désolé, je n'aime pas toucher les gens, dit-elle et elle s'assit. C'est vraiment déplaisant. Mais je suis sure que tu as une belle peau, elle semble douce comme une pêche.

- Merci, murmura Kol et il s'assit en face d'elle. Ca va être une longue nuit … Punaise Rebekah. La fille l'observait calmement derrière ses lunettes.

- Désolée d'être en retard, j'avais besoin de nettoyer mes chakras avant de venir. Tu sais, me débarrasser de toutes les énergies négatives.

- Hmm, ça semble intéressant, murmura Kol et il prit une gorgée de son verre.

La fille regardait le menu, elle semblait absente.

- Donc, comment connais-tu ma soeur ? Demanda Kol.

- J'ai lu son aura, répondit-t-elle, en gardant ses yeux sur le menu. Je suis voyante.

- Vraiment ? Souffla Kol. Est-ce que tu peux lire mon aura ?

Elle leva les yeux et le regarda.

- Et bien, en accord avec ta soeur, tu ne peux pas avoir de rendez-vous normal et tu es un sociopathe.

Kol la dévisagea, incrédule. Nom de Dieu, que lui a dit Rebekah ?

- Quoi ? Non, c'est pas vrai !

Elle leva ses mains.

- Hé ! Pas de soucis ! Je ne juge pas ! L'un de mes frères est définitivement un sociopathe et il est super en école de droit. Ironiquement, mon autre frère est en prison pour avoir volé un magasin d'alcool. Il était saoul quand il l'a fait mais le juge n'a pas trouvé que c'était une bonne explication. Bref, j'ai faim, tu as déjà décidé ce que tu voulais ?

Kol se racla la gorge.

- Je pense que je vais rester sur ça, dit-il en levant son verre.

- Oh, t'inquiètes, pas de soucis, si tu es à court d'argent, je peux payer mon repas …

- Quoi ? Non, cassa Kol. Pense ce que tu veux, j'ai de l'argent.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle mordit sa lèvre du bas pensivement pendant qu'elle regardait le menu et elle ne releva pas le regard jusqu'à ce que le serveur n'arrive.

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a des champignons dans les raviolis aux champignons ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le serveur la regarda confusément.

- Oui, il y en a.

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Bien, je vais prendre ça alors. Et un ice tea.

- Très bien ma'am. Et pour vous, monsieur ?

- Encore de cela, répliqua Kol en pointant du doigt son verre.

Ce serait surement beaucoup mieux avec ce liquide ...

- Tu es fleuriste, dit soudainement son rendez-vous.

Kol fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle faisait courir son doigt pensivement sur la table.

- Je sens que tu aimes les fleurs, je pense qu tu es fleuriste.

- Non je ne le suis pas et je n'aime pas les fleurs, répondit-il fortement.

Elle haussa les épaules (encore).

- Ok, d'accord.

Kol roula des yeux.

- Donc, tu es une voyante.

- Ouep.

- Tu fais ça pour vivre ?

- Ca oui, répondit-elle. Et le téléphone rose **(N/A: "phone sex" en anglais.)**.

Kol venait de prendre une gorgée de son verre et maintenant il l'avait presque recraché.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouep, pas vraiment un job glamour, mais ça me fait vivre. Je suis vraiment bonne à simuler un orgasme, tu veux entendre ?

Si Kol avait pu penser que cette femme pouvait le mettre dans une position encore plus inconfortable, il avait tort.

- Oh seigneur, non … Je veux dire, je te crois sur parole.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu perds quelque chose. Donc, t'es le genre de sociopathe qui tue des gens ?

- Quoi ? … C'est quoi ce genre de question ?

Elle le regarda curieusement.

- T'inquiètes pas ! J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un une fois, je ne juge pas !

Kol la fixa, incrédule.

- Tu … as tué quelqu'un ?

- Ouep. J'avais 5 ans à l'époque, mon oncle Eddie me gardait, moi et mes frères, et il était saoul. A tel point qu'il m'a demandé de lui apporter sa bouteille, mais malheureusement je ne savais pas de quelle bouteille il parlait, donc je lui ais ammené la bouteille de débouche-tuyau. Il était trop bourré pour le remarquer, donc il a bu et il est mort sur le sol de notre salle de bain.

Kol ne savait pas quoi dire, cette femme semblait être folle.

- Euh … tragique, murmurra-t-il en signalant au serveur de lui apporter un autre verre.

- Ouep. Après mes frères ont trouvé marrant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec lui et je suis resté avec lui pendant deux jours. Etrangement, ça ne m'a pas du tout affecté. Après quelques années de thérapie, j'ai recommencé à parler et maintenant, je vais bien !

- C'est bien …

Seigneur, il avait besoin de plus d'alcool.

- Hé, tu veux voir des photos de mon bébé ?

- Tu … as un enfant ?

Elle secoua la tête pendant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac.

- Non, non, j'ai un lapin. Tiens, c'est lui.

Kol pinça ses lèvres et regarda la photo qu'elle avait mis sur la table en face de lui. C'était un gros lapin marron avec un arc sur son cou.

- Celle-là vient de son anniversaire, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'appelle Mr. Bunny. Tu sais, Sunny et Bunny, une sorte de Batman et Robin, sans tout le truc de se battre contre le crime.

- Hmm, murmura Kol et il prit une longue gorgée de son verre.

- J'ai d'autres photos, continua-t-elle, et elle commença à les lui montrer. Là, il dort sur le canapé …

Cette fichue voiture ne valait pas ça, mais c'était pour le principe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Rebekah gagner.

- Là, il mange …

Heureusement, le serveur lui apporta un autre verre et il plaça l'assiette devant la fille.

- Voilà, ma'am.

La fille plaça ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et dessina un cercle dans les airs.

- Soyez bénis pour toujours.

- Merci, ma'am … murmura le serveur.

Et puis, finalement elle se concentra sur sa nourriture, elle ne rigolait pas quand elle disait qu'elle mourrait de faim. Est-ce qu'elle fredonnait vraiment pendant qu'elle mangeait ?

- C'est bon ? Demanda Kol.

Elle acquiesca.

- Yep.

Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à dire et elle ne disait rien non plus avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Apparemment, elle n'en avait pas qu'un, et finalement elle réussit à trouver le bon dans son sac.

- Oh, je dois le prendre. Excuse moi.

- Bien sur, murmura-til. Puis il se leva quand elle se leva, c'était un gentleman après tout.

- Lenny, as-tu été un vilain garçon …, l'entendit-il dire avant qu'elle ne rentre dans les toilettes des femmes.

Où Rebekah avait trouvé cette femme, nom de Dieu ? Elle était vraiment …

- Oh mon Dieu Oui !

Qu'est-ce que ?! Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à se le demander: tout le monde dans le restaurant avait tourné son regard vers la porte des toilettes des dames.

- Oui, Oui, Oui !

Kol était trop abasourdi pour prendre une gorgée. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train … Et beh, elle ne devait pas rigoler, elle était vraiment bonne pour simuler. Finalement, elle sortit et marcha calmement pour revenir à la table, aussi tout le monde la regardait dans le restaurant.

- Un de mes meilleurs clients, expliqua-t-elle et elle remit son portable dans son sac.

- Hmm …

Kol ne pouvait rien faire à part la regarder. Cela l'avait retourné, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non. Peut-être que la fille était bizarre mais elle n'était pas non plus repoussante. En fait, s'il se débarassait de ces lunettes et lui enlevait ces vêtements, elle pouvait être son jouet pour ce soir. Il semblait que cela allait être son jour de chance.

- Écoute, mon coeur, dit-il en souriant avec charme. Pourquoi est-ce que je payerais pas et on irait continuer cela ailleurs …

Elle soupira et le regarda.

- Je vais être honnete avec toi, j'ai fait une faveur à ta soeur, mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon type.

Kol était abasourdi, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? _Il_ n'était pas _son_ type ?

- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelqu'un, accroche toi, Gil.

- Quoi …

- Merci pour le diner, dit-elle et elle se leva en faisant le truc bizarre avec ses mains.

- Sois bénis pour toujours.

Puis elle partit. Quoi … Est-ce qu'elle lui avait mis un rateau ? Mais personne ne lui avait jamais mis de rateau, spécialement quelqu'un comme elle ! Nom … De … Dieu ? Enfin, il avait techniquement gagner le pari, mais ça n'aidait pas. Il avait définitivement besoin d'un autre verre.

**FIN**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Laissez moi vos avis !**

**Clara.**


End file.
